Deep Inside
by Misha
Summary: Based on Melanie Rawn's Dragon PrinceDragon Star books. A series of character poems.
1. A Poem For Andry

A Poem For Andry   
By Michelle

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or setting, they belong to Melanie Rawn. I am not making any money off using them here, so please do not sue me. Thanks.

Author's Notes- I wrote this one day during class when I was really bored. It's just a poem about Andry, who's my favourite DP/DS character. It's just my thoughts on his personality and life. Well that's all, thanks.

* * *

Desert birth and royal blood,   
Fire gifts and dreams of light must conflict.   
A choice must be made,   
between two destinies.

Knighthood and highborn future,   
Lay in the land of your birth.   
While rings aplenty and the power of light,   
Lay down a path that would forever seperate you from the past.

You made your choice,   
When you were too young to really understand.   
But fate forced your hand,   
And you could never turn back.

Dreams came true,   
Your ambition was fulfilled   
But the price was high,   
And things could never be the same again.

The path you chose,   
Cost you the one you loved.   
Because even though she cared for you,   
She could not handle your destiny.

It was a young love,   
Given no time to bloom.   
Still it haunted you for years,   
With the wonder of what might have been.

Then came another,   
Who helped you let go of the past.   
You fell in love with her,   
Even though she could never really be yours.

She could never really belong to anyone,   
Not even herself.   
Her visions of the future controlled her,   
In the end they took her from you.

You lost at love again,   
But at least this time you still had something.   
You had the child that you shared with her,   
With the woman who had helped you love again.

Of all your children,   
This one was the most special.   
She reminded you of her mother,   
And the similarity helped heal your broken heart.

Your heart that had been broken too many times,   
And not just in the romantic sense.   
You've suffered more loss,   
Than just the women you loved.

The deepest cut,   
Was losing your twin.   
He was the one person,   
Who truly understood you.

After he died,   
You cut yourself off from your family.   
You began to be lost to them,   
And there was no way to find you again.

You had chosen your path,   
And there was no turning back.   
The choices you made,   
Brought huge consequences.

Still, in the end,   
You went back.   
You went home to the land of your birth,   
Because it was the only choice you could make.

But the rivalry between two cousins,  
Had grown too wide.   
Nothing could repair that relationship,   
All anyone could do was wait to see which one won.

It wasn't you,   
Your pride was your downfall.   
It came down to a power struggle,   
And in the end you fell.

For five days you fell,   
Lost in the splendour of colour.   
You could live past this,   
But never again would you know the power of light.

So the light that was your life,   
Was your death.   
It was all that you ever wanted,   
And it claimed you at the end.

But death brought redemption,   
For only then did people learn the truth.   
Only after you were gone,   
Were you true motives known.

You were not selfish,   
Nor did you want power for yourself.   
You only wanted one thing,   
And in the end you died for it.

Your path was not the one that it might have been,   
But it was the one that was meant to take you to your destiny.   
Your dreams and glory were never quite fulfilled,   
And where was so much you could have been,   
But you were never the given the chance.

* * *


	2. Alasen's Poem

Alasen's Poem   
By Michelle

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or setting, they belong to Melanie Rawn. I am not making any money off using them here, so please do not sue me. Thanks.

Author's Notes- This is my second DP/DS poem. I've decided to write poems for most of the characters, so there will be more after this. This one is about Alasen. I've tried to hide the fact that she's not exactly my favourie character and portray her the way I see her.

* * *

You were born a princess,   
But gifted with power you did not want.   
You would eventually be forced to choose between the two,   
And fear would be the motive behind your choice.

As the time for you to decide on your path approached,   
Two men, vastly different, entered your life.   
You loved them both,   
But again your fear of what you were prompted your choice.

One represented Fire,   
He was passionate, proud, and powerful.   
Yet, though you loved him,   
You ran from him because who could not handle the life he was meant for.

Instead you chose Earth,   
A man who was gentle, patient, enduring, yet strong.   
With him there would be things that you would never experience,   
But you knew that he was safe and that he could make you happy.

Your life with him was safe and calm,   
All that you wanted.   
You had a son and two daughters and a husband you loved,   
You never looked back.

Then there came a time,   
When you had to learn to use the gifts you had once rejected.   
No longer could you run from them,   
Nor were you able to hide behind your fear.

Finally you accepted what you were,   
And claimed a piece of yourself that you had denied for so long.   
You finally realized that it was a part of you,   
One that you had finally set free.

You had released the last of your demons,   
And you had nothing to fear.   
You had the life you always wanted,   
And you were happy.

Yes, there were regrets,   
But everyone has something they regret,   
Despite that you had the life you wanted,   
With no looking back.

* * *


	3. Kazander's Song

Kazander's Song   
By Misha

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from the Dragon Prince or Dragon Star books. They belong to Melanie Rawn and probably a bunch of other people, I'm writing this without permission, but since I'm not making any money off of this, please do not sue me.

Author's Notes- This is my third Dragon Prince/Star character poem. After Andry, Kazander was my favourite character, so I guess it's natural that he'd be my next victim. It's really short, I couldn't help it. It just sort of made itself that way. Well, anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Son of the wind,  
Life of a wanderer.  
Your soul belonged to the Desert,  
Your heart to a highborn daughter.

You came from different worlds,  
You could never be together.  
Yet in an instant,  
You loved her like you had never loved anyone before.

You were thrice a husband,  
But no woman had ever made you feel like this.  
You had only a moment in a tumultuous time,  
But you accepted that was all that there could ever be.

You loved her instantly,  
But it took her longer.  
She grew to love you,  
Though she didn't realize until it was too late.

You saved her life,  
And then died fighting the good fight.  
You spoke of her near the end,  
Of your Zabreneva.

Your life was too short,  
But your memory would never die.  
Your bright spirit would never be forgotten.

* * *


End file.
